


Talking Time is Over

by huanhuan770



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BDSM-lite, Boss x Secretary, Breathplay, Degradation, Edging, Gender Neutral, I think?, Masturbation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Some slurs, butt stuff, domination kink, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan770/pseuds/huanhuan770
Summary: Rick Sanchez is a massive dick to his secretary.  Secretary gets fed up one day and turns the tables on him.





	Talking Time is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Omgggg, Rick needs a firm hand so badly. I'm here to give it to him. This is pretty vanilla domming tbh, I wanted to keep it as realistic as possible, in terms of what Reader could do to him in his office. Expect a few slaps and a teensy bit of edging.
> 
> I tried to keep Reader gender neutral in this one, but idk if its better just having some female, some male fics? So lmk what you like.
> 
> Also, I will be so impressed if anyone knows where 'talking time is over' came from...oh my life, my favourite lines from the most innocuous sources.

 

You’ve just collapsed at your desk, heaving a sigh of relief as you roll your shoulders in an effort to loosen the knots building up there.  You rub your hands across your face and look down at your watch, it is 5:15 already, but you know there’s no point counting on leaving any time soon.  Almost as though he can sense your thoughts, the intercom buzzes, jarring you out of your thoughts, “W-where’s that report I *urrrp* asked for? Did you even do half, half the shit I asked y-you to? And-and what-“

 

You silence the intercom, glaring at the closed door in front of you (had he ever once bothered to walk the twenty feet to your desk?) and pick up the stack of papers that are neatly bound and waiting.  You walk quickly over to your boss’ office, knocking before quickly letting yourself in.

 

“Here’s the report you asked for, sir. I picked up your dry cleaning this afternoon and I booked you for lunch with some clients from the local TV station. You also had a phone call from a magazine about doing some kind of promotion; I have the information at my desk. Do you need me to go through your appointments for tomorrow?”

 

He snatches it off you and grunts, giving it a cursory glance before tossing it aside.  You seethe internally at how careless he is with all the hard work you’ve done, but you take a deep breath and smile, thinking about how desperately you need this job.

 

“You have a meeting first thing, 9:00AM with – “

 

He cuts you off with a wave of his hand and starts to say something, when the phone at his desk starts ringing.  You both stare at it for a few seconds before he snaps, “Aren’t you going to get that?! W-what the fuck do I *uurrp* pay you for anyway…?” He swings his legs up onto his desk and starts flicking through his cell, ignoring you as you answer the phone, “Rick Sanchez’s office, how can I help you?”

 

“Who is it?” he demands.

 

You hear a drunken voice slurring on the other end of the line and someone shouts, “Wooaahhh, a secretary!”

 

“It’s for you,” you sigh, passing him the phone and turning to walk out his office.  You sit down at your desk and start putting your things away, turning off your computer.  You’re fairly certain he’s leaving soon and there’s no point in you sticking around after that, so maybe you can finally get an early night.  He strolls out as you’re putting your jacket on and stops at your desk, “Don’t-don’t for*urrrp*get, I need those numbers by tomorrow and _someone_ needs to sort out all this shit.” He indicates a messy pile of papers that have been stuffed into a box in the corner.  You lean back when he burps in your face, but compose yourself to reply, “But, sir, it’s nearly 6 o’clock and everyone else has gone home. I’m was going to try and meet some friends.”

 

“Weeeellll, when you actually do, do some fucking work, then maybe y-you can think about leaving. Until then, sit your, your pretty little ass in that chair and do your job.”

 

He tosses a key on your desk and strolls out smirking, as you slump back in your chair, exhausted.  Your phone bleeps insistently in your bag and you allow yourself a few tears as you check your messages.  You angrily fire off a text to your friend, fuming at the powerlessness you feel working for such an asshole,

 

_I gotta stay late again, nothing is good enough for this guy? Idk how much longer I can work here_ _L He’s such a fucking sadist, I stg. I’ll let you know when I get out and try and get over k? :(_

You groan and kick out at your desk.  It’s going to be a _long_ night.

 

* * *

 

It’s late in the evening the next day and most people are getting ready to leave. You’ve had a long, tiring day with non-stop menial tasks and you barely had time to eat lunch. You’re so looking forward to just going home and taking a long bath when Mr Sanchez calls you into his office and instantly starts up a torrent of abuse, reeling off a long list of your supposed infractions. You sit still, pretending to pay attention, your mind slowly going numb with rage. You subconsciously clench your fists on your knees, before bursting out, “Oh my god, just shut up!”

 

He sits up straight and stares at you, eyes narrowing, “What did you say to me?”

 

You steel yourself and stand up, leaning forward into his face, “Are you deaf? I told you to shut up.”

 

He looks up at you and laughs, “W-w-well, look at *urrp* you! Finally, you finally growing some balls?”

 

You grab him hold of his loosely-knotted tie and pull him forwards, “I’m so _sick_ of your shit, _Rick_ ,” you whisper menacingly.

 

“That’s sir or Mr-,“ he starts but you slap him hard across the face.  It feels so _good_ , your heart pounds in your chest and you can feel the hairs on your neck standing on end. He looks up at you almost quizzically and you slap him again, reasoning that you better get the most out of it before he calls security.  But to your surprise, he sits back frowning, a red mark creeping across his cheek, “W-w-what the fuck are you doing?”

 

Without thinking, you scrabble around in his desk drawer, rummaging through pens and old batteries and random bits of paper until you find a roll of duct tape, “You have so much shit in here,” you mutter, tearing a piece off and slamming his head against the desk.  As he reels from the impact, you quickly pin his arms behind his back and secure them tightly, before pushing him to the floor.

“Hey, what, what the fuck? Get your h-hands off!”

 

You smile sweetly, ripping off a piece of duct tape with your teeth, “Talking time is over. I’ve heard enough from you to last a lifetime.”  You slap it over his mouth and give his cheek an affectionate squeeze. He glares at you and shouts obscenities through the tape, but it just comes out as muffled grunts.  You stand up tall and fold your arms, relishing in the feeling of power and control.  He looks _good_ at your feet, a trickle of sweat dripping down the side of his face, and you suddenly realise how oddly handsome he is.  Your head swims and you take a deep breath to steady your nerves. You hadn’t planned for this and now you’re here, you have no idea where to go next.  But when you glance down at him, you can see that his face is a mask of barely concealed unease.  Warmth spreads throughout your body as you wait, dragging the seconds out as he becomes more and more agitated, every so often looking over at the door.

 

“No one’s coming, Rick,” you whisper softly, “It’s just you and me. Are we going to have some fun?”

 

He glares at you and struggles against his bonds, breathing in heavily through his nose.

“Rick, calm down! You’ll give yourself a heart attack, old man. Don’t you trust me? I do everything for you; if I was going to hurt you, I could have done it a _long_ time ago. No, no, no, right now, I just want to watch you _sweat_.”

 

You press a foot down on his crotch and he jerks backwards suddenly.  You lean down and force a hand over his neck squeezing slowly, feeling the taut muscles as he struggles to take in air and his eyes roll back in his head.  He looks up at you pleadingly, shaking his head.

 

“Do you want me to take that off, Rick? I don’t know…I like it when you’re quiet,” you press your hand down on his neck again, forcing your weight into it and savouring the way he kicks and bucks against you.  Your eyes roam over his body, noticing the bulge in his pants, giving you another small burst of pleasure in the pit of your stomach. “Are you enjoying this, Rick?!  Oh, this is good.”

 

He moans and shakes his head wildly from side to side. You reach down and unzip his pants, your eyes widening as you pull his dick out and accidentally let out a soft, “ _Wow_.”  He struggles again as you pull his pants down around his ankles, his foot catching you in the ribs.

 

“Ow, _damn you_ , asshole,” you say, grimacing and rubbing your side, “That was a _big_ mistake.” You reach down and squeeze his dick painfully hard, watching his face turn red.

 

“Are you gonna be good for me?”

 

He nods slowly, his eyes never leaving your face.

 

“You’re not in charge anymore, _Rick_. I am.”

 

You lean down and run your tongue up the length of his dick, feeling your gut clench as you take the head in your mouth and roll your tongue slowly around.  Rick groans quietly, his eyelids fluttering as you take him into your mouth.  _Fuck_ , you think to yourself, _this isn’t what I was hoping for, but…_ He feels so warm and hard in your mouth and you love watching his reaction – his head turned to the side and his eyes clenched shut.  You push your mouth down further, shuddering as you feel his dick hit the back of your throat.  He begins to pant laboriously as you move your head up and down, increasing the pace and using your hand to squeeze his balls.  You pull your mouth away suddenly and smirk when he glares at you.

 

“Jeez, Rick, how long has it been since you got your dick sucked?  You’re so fucking thirsty, old man.” You reach down and rip off the duct tape over his mouth and he takes in a deep breath and winces before starting up another tirade of abuse.

 

“W-w-w-w-what, what the fuck, the fuck are *uurrp* you doing? I’ll have you fired for this, I-“

 

You slap him hard in the face again, “You’ve got a nasty mouth, Rick. Come on then, let’s see what you’ve got. Struggle for me?”

 

He attempts to spit at you, but most of it just falls back into his face, his face turning redder and redder. “Y-y-y-you, you’ll never work on the Citadel again, you hear me?!”

 

“Oh I don’t know, it seems to me like you’re enjoying this.” You push his legs apart with your knees and lean down into his face, running your tongue up his cheek, “I bet you like it rough, don’t you?”

 

“Y-you’re _sick_ ,” he pants, twisting his arms in an attempt to get free.

 

“I don’t see you complaining,” you whisper, your fingers stroking their way between his legs.

 

You draw your fingers back and push them into his mouth, “Suck.” He pauses and you move to pull your hand away, “Unless you want me to go in dry? You done this before?” He quickly gives your fingers an obedient suck, glaring at you the entire time. You reach a hand down and begin slowly stroking his dick again, gently exploring his mouth with your fingers. “You ready?” You flip his lanky body over with a little effort, pushing your knee down onto his back so he doesn’t move and deliberately pushing a finger inside, wincing at the tightness. Rick grimaces, his fingers flexing against his bonds and his hips slowly rocking onto your finger.

 

“Y-y-you can, I can take more, y’know,” he mumbles.

 

“Oh is that right? Are you gonna ask me nicely?”

 

“ _F-Fine_. Please. Fuck you.”

 

You push a second finger in, a little more roughly this time, before quickly adding a third. He winces as you push your fingers apart and open him up. He looks back over his shoulder as you start thrusting your fingers in a little faster,

 

“Jeez, g-give, give me some warning.”

 

You slam his head down on the floor and squeeze in another finger, “Shut the fuck up. _I’m_ in charge now.” He hisses at the intrusion and struggles against you, but he’s still rolling his hips, his breathing getting shallower.  You run a finger deliberately over his prostate and watch as all the muscles in his body tense and he pushes his face down into the floor, “ _F-F-FUCK_ ,” he moans, “St-stop, jeez, I can’t, fuck –.“

 

You grab a fistful of grey hair and lift his head up as you continue fucking him faster and faster, “You want to come, huh?” you whisper, “You should see yourself.  Smartest man in the multiverse and this is what happens to you. You don’t look so fucking smart now. Do you want to come?”

 

“Hmmm, ahhh, yes,” he pants, “Fucking yes, y-y-you sick _fuck_.”

 

“How close are you?”

 

“F-for fucks…sake. I’m, I’m close. Just keep going.”

 

You slide your fingers out and he groans at the sudden emptiness, turning round to glare at you. You bring your hand down hard on his ass, “ _I_ say when you come, Rick. I’ve put up with so much of your shit for the past five years.” You flip him back over with your foot, admiring his rock-hard dick, now dripping pre-cum from the tip. You give it a quick lick, savouring the taste of it in your mouth, before straddling his hips and rubbing your body up against him.

 

“You have no idea how hard I work, do you?” you murmur, as you rub yourself against his dick, a shiver running down your spine as you imagine being filled up by him. “I do _everything_ you need me to, Rick. All day and all night, you go _on_ and _on_. Get my dry-cleaning, file this report, pick me up from this seedy bar, and what do I get in return? Nothing. Just your hung-over ass lording it about like you own me.” You push your hips down against him faster, resting your hands on his chest, a warm glow spreading out from your belly. “You have no _respect_ , Rick, none.”

 

He’s breathing faster now, his hips rocking urgently up against yours.  You can feel his heart pounding behind his frail ribs and you bite your lip as you take in the sight of him coming undone.

 

“I-I-I’ll give you whatever…ahhhh…whatever you want…fuck. W-w-who knew you, you were so, hnnngg, so fucking feisty. Can, can, you at least let my arms out? M-my, my shoulder…”

 

You treat him to another slap across the face and he moans with pleasure, “ _Feisty?_ I’m not feisty, I’m fucking _angry_. All I want from you is an apology. And no, you’re not getting your arms out.”

 

You reach down and wrap your hand firmly around his dick, before whispering in his ear, “I could just leave you here, maybe I should do that? No one would find you until the morning.”

 

“Look, jeez, I’m-I’m sorry alright? I treated you like garbage, w-what do you want me to say? F-fuck, that feels…that feels good.”

 

“Yeah, I know it does,” you say, loosening your grip and slowing down to a punishingly slow pace. He slams his head back against the floor and growls, “Jeez, don’t, don’t do that!”

 

You sit back on his legs frowning, “That wasn’t much of an apology, Rick. I don’t see why I should do anything for you right now.”

 

He struggles up onto his elbows, panting and glaring at you, “I’m gonna fucking _end_ you!”

 

“Rick! You’re in no position to make threats, I’m the one with your dick in my hand, remember? Now, get on your knees, and apologise to me.” You stand up and watch with amusement as he rolls himself over and pushes up onto his knees. You stroke his face softly as he glares down at the floor, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment and mumbles, “Sorry.”

 

“Come on, Rick,” you pout, “That’s not gonna cut it. You want me to finish you? Look at me, and apologise.”

 

He grudgingly lifts his head to look up at you and the sight of him on his knees in front of you gives you a burst of sadistic pleasure.

 

“I’m sor*uurrp*ry. I-I’m sorry for making you do all the crappy jobs. I’m sorry for-for not respecting y-you. I’m sorry that I, I made you pick me up from seedy bars…”

 

“At all hours of the night,” you add.

 

“At all hours of the night. A-and, and I’m sorry that, for making you stay late. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I was an asshole. I w-won’t, I won’t do it again.”  Rick stares back down at the floor again, his bottom lip trembling.  You gently tilt his chin up with your hand and give him one last slap across the face.

 

“I accept your apology.”

 

“Want me to make this quick?” you say, pulling over a chair and sitting down in front of him, “Ask nicely remember.”

 

“Yes. _Fuck_. Yes, please.”

 

You wrap your hand around his dick and start moving your fist slowly up and down the whole length. He groans and tips his head back, pushing himself into your hand. You wrap your other hand around his neck and give it a soft squeeze, “Don’t forget, Rick.”

 

“N-n-no, I won’t, I…ahh…I promise.”

 

You watch as his face clenches up and he bites his bottom lip as you keep stroking him hard and fast. He lets out a few little breathy moans, his eyes screwed shut and his hips rocking jerkily backwards and forwards before he finally comes with a long, guttural groan, his come spurting up onto his chest and your hand. He sinks down onto the floor and avoids your eyes, breathing heavily. After a minute or so of silence, he looks up at you and, catching himself, asks quietly, “C-can you please let me go now?”

 

You lean down, smirking at him and say softly, “Lick your come off my hand, and _maybe_ I will do.”

 


End file.
